A frame of a safety belt retractor may be fastened in various ways to a section of a component which is fixed to the vehicle.
Frames are known from the prior art onto which a bent fitting which has a press nut is riveted or welded. The fitting is placed onto the vehicle body and is fixed thereon by a fastening means. The fitting is riveted or welded onto the frame in a separate operating step. The production of the frame is therefore expensive.
Press nuts may also be riveted or welded onto the vehicle body itself, which involves a large amount of effort. The frame of the safety belt retractor then has an opening through which the fastening means is screwed into the press nut.
The object of the invention consists in producing a frame for a safety belt retractor, which can be mounted simply to a vehicle body.